Unrequited
by Demonwolf
Summary: Connects with my fic 'Like a Bat Out of Hell.' The police Chief has feelings for Rin, but knows that she will never love him.


**Unrequited **

_I want you/I need you/But there ain't no way I'm ever gonna love you_

"Two Out of Three Ain't Bad"-Meatloaf

Chief Michael Beatcom could say, without hesitation, that he'd met a lot of strange and interesting people since he'd joined the New York City Police Force. He'd become acquainted with his own mayor, state governors, Congressmen, and foreign diplomats from all corners of the world, not to mention the unique Trotter family.

But all of them were nothing compared to Rin.

Standing on the porch of the Peach Pit House next to the fierce young half-demon, the police chief couldn't help but marvel over her. Two months ago, he'd learned that she was James's half-sister, who had remained unknown to her brother in an effort to save him from experiencing prejudice those who associated with half-demons faced. Despite knowing how most humans felt about half-demons, the chief was at a loss as to how anyone could hate Rin. True, she was temperamental and jaded, but she was also brave, unselfish, caring… and beautiful.

In his whole life, Chief Beatcom didn't think he'd seen anyone as beautiful as Rin. The few women he'd dated during his days as a recruit at the police academy could never hope to be this girl's equal, never mind that one of them had gone on to become a model. No, Rin was without a doubt the most beautiful girl on the face of the Earth!

"Keep staring at me, maybe I'll grow another head." The Chief was startled out of his thoughts by the half-demon's icy words and equally frigid stare.

"Eh, sorry, Rin. Just… eh, never mind."

"So eloquent," Rin muttered, turning her attention back to her brother and his friends.

And she was right. Beatcom didn't need Rin's sharp tongue to remind him that he'd never been the greatest thinker. But he knew one thing for certain: had he been only a few years younger, he'd have tried to court the wild young half-demon.

_I'm only thirty years old._ Even in his mind, the words sounded ridiculous; _already_ thirty was more like it and Rin was only eighteen. The Chief was way too aware of what people thought of middle-aged men who went after young girls, even if they were legal adults. Not only that, but Rin's life span would be equal to that of a few centuries! Her demon blood saw to that.

Her demon blood; the very thing that made people see the girl as a monster. But despite the fact that Rin had initially wanted to kill him (settling instead to giving him a tiny scar on his cheek), Beatcom would never see her as a monster. Instead, he saw her as an incredible and lovely girl with a wounded heart. And she had captivated him since the day he'd first seen her.

No, no, no! He, Chief Michael Beatcom, in a romantic relationship with Rin Kurosaki? Absolutely not! It was just… too much to hope for.

And yet, the Chief did hope for it.

For a minute, he allowed himself to imagine the half-demon gazing lovingly at him, her golden eyes as soft as sunflowers. He imagined her smiling at him, taking his hand, _loving _him. If he had to, he'd leave his job and run away to Hyoki Island with her. He'd live in a grass hut if that's what she wanted, just so long as he could be with Rin. Oh, it would be paradise just to adored by her…

"If you have something to say, spit it out already." Rin wasn't bothering to look at the chief, but the annoyance was plain on her face. "My God, your tongue must be cramping from whatever unspoken words you're suppressing."

Dare he tell her how he felt? Yeah, right! Chief Beatcom knew the minute he said the word "love," Rin would most likely tear his head off. Better to keep silent.

Pity his tongue did not agree.

"Rin, have you… ever fallen in love?" _Now_ the half-demon was staring at him, though she looked more confused than angry.

"If you're asking me for advice, I suggest you go somewhere else. I've nothing to say on the matter!" Rin folded her arms, her half-folded wings flopping against the deck

"No, it's not that. I mean, I've had relationships before. But…you're still a young girl. You've gotta-"

"I'm supposed to be swooning over any guy with a few muscles, is that it?" Judging from Rin's tone, Beatcom was approaching dangerous territory.

"No, no, of course not! I was just wondering. I mean, in all the time I've known you, I've never heard you once speak of being attracted to anyone."

"Why the hell would I tell _you_ that?" Rin snapped. Beatcom paused, thinking of an answer that wouldn't warrant Rin wanting to sharpen her claws on him, but the half-demon held up a hand.

"Never mind," she said with a sigh. "If you _must_ know, Chief Beatcom, most guys were too afraid to get close to me. Besides, at age eleven, I wasn't _that_ interested in boys." Rin paused, then added,

"Would've been nice if one of them asked to take a walk with me, but no one seemed to want to."

"I would have," the Chief whispered. He would have asked her to walk with him every day if he'd had the chance.

Rin stared at the older man, her pointed ears stiff. With a snort, she turned away from him.

"I'm going to forget you said that, Chief. I suggest you do the same."

"I can't," Beatcom said softly. Rin turned back to him, her golden eyes taking on an angry glow.

"Look, Chief, I don't despise you as much as I once did and I know my family likes you, but there is no way- _no way_- I will return whatever feelings you think you have for me."

Beatcom stared at her, trying to ignore the ache forming on the left side of his chest. He knew Rin would never love him, but hearing her rejection still hurt.

"I… I…" The Chief took a deep breath, forcing himself to speak. "I'll leave."

"No. You're welcome here and whatever my feelings are, that's not going to change. But remember this, when I chose to give my heart away, it will not be to you, Chief Michael Beatcom."

"Yes."

Rin stalked off the porch, spread her wings, and soared out of sight. The Chief watched her fly away from him, the dull throbbing in his chest still painful. It was better this way; whatever romantic thoughts he allowed himself to indulge in, he couldn't just throw away the life he'd worked so hard to build. He was a grown human man, after all; even _if_ Rin had returned his feelings, asking her to give up her life on Hyoki Island was too much to ask. Rin needed the company of other half-demons and he'd have to be content with the company of another human. Still, Chief Beatcom couldn't help hoping none of the Trotters would come outside and ask him if he was alright.

He didn't want to say that he'd had his heart broken.


End file.
